


Bones

by GenderqueerWriter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Deal with a Devil, Gen, POV Second Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderqueerWriter/pseuds/GenderqueerWriter
Summary: There is a creature looking at you.  You are unsure what to do, to scream, or cry?  You say hello.





	Bones

There is a creature looking at you. You are unsure what to do, to scream, or cry? You say hello.

It smiles at you. There is no mouth, but it still smiles. You smile back.

“Hello.”

How do you describe its voice, soft but also rough, the whispers of monsters too beautiful to be bad, and forgotten promises that can't be broken, promises that had been broken, and regret. 

“What are you?”

“The answer depends on what you need.”

It is laughing at you, you know it. You don't comment on it, it is best to not anger such creatures. That is a risk you aren't willing to take. You value your life, and your comfort. 

“What if I don't know what I need?” Your voice is careful, toneless. You keep any trace of mockery from it. Even if it is laughing at you, you will not do the same back. 

The grin widens, and you steel yourself against flinching back. “Then I guess I have to hang around.”

“But what are you willing to do?”

“Anything.”

The inflection of the one word settles into you. It speaks of danger, of lust, of power curling deep around your bones, hurricanes trapped in between fingers that are ready to be released. 

You offer it your hand, it accepts.


End file.
